Legenden der Ranger 2 Tirk's Tag
by silverbullet27
Summary: Eine kleine Episode aus der erfrischend naiven Sicht von Tirk, dem Quotendrazi an Bord der 'Liandra'. Mit kleineren Anleihen bei Star Trek TNG ;
1. Chapter 1

**Die Legenden der Ranger 2 – Tirk's Tag**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Disclaimer: Nix meins außer ein paar OCs, sonst alles JMS, Warner, etc – und in diesem Fall auch Paramount, Harold Apter und Ronald D. Moore, die die Vorlage für die Handlung gegeben haben.

Genre: Abenteuer mit silverbullet-Humor – don't take anything too serious!

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

A/N zu dieser Story: Ich müsste mich selbst eigentlich als blöde betiteln, wenn ich bedenke, dass ich nun schon die dritte Fic zu den Rangers schreibe, wo bisher noch kaum jemand überhaupt Notiz von den ersten beiden genommen hat. Aber dann bin ich halt blöde, mir gefällt die Arbeit an diesen Charakteren. Und auch das „Episodenformat" als Fingerübung hat Einiges für sich. Nun aber zur Fic an sich: je länger ich über die Ranger nachdenke, desto mehr entwickeln sich die Figuren in meinem Kopf. Manche verfolgen mich bis in meine Träume hinein, Tirk zum Beispiel. Und ich mag Tirk. Sehr sogar. Er hat etwas Naives, Unschuldiges an sich, so wie Vir in der OS. Oder Data in TNG. Und so entstand auch die Idee zu dieser Fic: in Anlehnung an die TNG-Folge „Data's Tag" begleiten wir einfach mal Tirk durch ein (zugegebenermaßen sehr) ähnliches Geschehen.

A/N zur Schreibweise: Je nach Quelle werden verschiedene Ausdrücke und auch Namen anders geschrieben. Im Vorspann zum Film findet sich der Nachname von David mit zwei „L" geschrieben: Martell. Auf der offiziellen Web-Seite hingegen nur mit einem „L": Martel. Auch im B5-wiki finden sich beide Schreibweisen. Ich habe mich für die Version mit einem „L" entschieden, bis ich endlich die Schreibweise finde, die JMS selbst verwendet. Auch die Sprache der Kriegerkaste wird unterschiedlich geschrieben: Feek oder Vik (Minbari Federation Factbook). Ich verwende Feek als Bezeichnung. Das Siezen im Deutschen finde ich unheimlich anstrengend, im englischen Original werden alle nur mit „You" betitelt, zur „Ehrenbezeichnung" ein „Sir" oder „Mam" hintergequetscht. Bei mir duzt der Captain alle und wird von der Mannschaft gesiezt, sofern er nicht mit der ihn ansprechenden Person befreundet ist – oder es der Person an Respekt mangelt (Sikara aus Teil 1 zum Beispiel). Solltet Ihr weitere Fragen oder Anregungen haben, teilt sie mir mit! AutorInnen leben vom Feedback!

**Prolog**

Und wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass Tirk die Menschen wohl nie ganz verstehen würde. Und die Minbari schon gar nicht. Die Menschen an Bord der ‚Liandra' regten sich auf, wenn sie „nur" auf Patrouille waren, weil ihnen das zu langweilig erschien. Und nun regten sie sich auf, wenn sie zu einer geheimen Mission aufbrechen sollten, weil das zusätzliche Arbeit bereiten würde. Tirk hatte immer Arbeit. Und wenn er wirklich einmal alles erledigt haben sollte, scheuchte Na'Feel ihn herum. Ihm war es egal, ob sie auf einem Routineflug oder einem Sondereinsatz waren: seine Arbeit blieb immer gleich: schwer, viel, nie wirklich beendet.

Was die Minbari anging, nun, hinter ihren lächelnden Gesichtern konnte sich fast alles verbergen. Manchmal sogar ein echtes Lächeln. Tirk war nach den vielen Jahren unter Minbari sogar in der Lage, die Herkunft der meisten Minbari-Ranger zu bestimmen: denen aus der Kriegerkaste entgleisten öfter die Gesichtszüge. Sie besaßen weniger der stoischen Ruhe der Mitglieder der Religiösen Kaste. Oder der Schicksalsergebenheit der Arbeiterkaste. Andererseits waren die „geborenen Krieger" auch überheblicher, selbst wenn es ihnen nicht bewusst war. Tirk war das bewusst.

Überhaupt war ihm viel mehr bewusst, als ihm irgendjemand an Bord wohl zutraute. Aber er wäre nicht Tirk gewesen, wenn ihm das wirklich zu schaffen gemacht hätte. Unter den Drazi war er allein, unter den Rangern war er allein, an Bord der ‚Liandra' war er allein. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder realeren Dingen: seiner Arbeit. Die verstand er. Und die Ergebnisse sprachen für sich.

An diesem frühen Morgen schleppte er Möbel für die neue „VIP"-Unterkunft durch die Gänge der ‚Liandra'. In ein paar Stunden würde Senatorin Teppel eintreffen, um zu einem geheimen Treffen mit Centauri-Unterhändlern gebracht zu werden. Niemand vom Kommandostab hatte Tirk das offiziell mitgeteilt, aber er war nun einmal nicht taub und schnappte Vieles auf. Eigentlich war ihm auch gar nicht wichtig, warum die ehemalige Offiziersunterkunft umgebaut werden musste, wichtiger war, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Und das würde er auch werden, wenn ihm diese aufgescheuchten Menschen nicht ständig im Weg stehen würden. Oder die Minbari, die sich überhaupt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließen. Oder zumindest so erschienen.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg mit Entschuldigungen durch die Gänge und schleppte das verstellbare Bett für die Senatorin mit sich herum, ein Modell, das bald zur Standardausrüstung auf Rangerschiffen gehören sollte. Die menschlichen Ranger hatten schon immer Probleme gehabt, in Minbaribetten zu schlafen und so lang auf Entil'Zha Delenn eingeredet, bis diese entschied, dass alle Betten verstellbar sein sollten: anpassbar für Minbari, die einen 45-Grad-Winkel bevorzugten, und für Menschen, die lieber horizontal schliefen. Für Tirk hieß das nur noch mehr Arbeit, die auf ihn zukam.

Aber daran mangelte es ihm ja nie.

**Kapitel 1**

„… und dies ist Ihr Quartier für die Reise, Senatorin!" Die Stimme des Captains der ‚Liandra'.

„Wirklich? So klein hatte ich es mir nicht vorgestellt!" Eine Frauenstimme.

„Unser Platz ist begrenzt, Mam. Etwas Größeres können wir Ihnen leider nicht zur Verfügung stellen." David Martel's Stimme zitterte leicht vor unterdrückter Ungeduld. Normalerweise war es Tafeek's Aufgabe, sich um hohe Tiere aus Politik, Diplomatie und Wirtschaft zu kümmern. Tirk, noch immer mit der Justierung der Vibra-Dusche des VIP-Quartiers beschäftigt, fragte sich, wo wohl der Minbari steckte.

„Dann werde ich damit wohl Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Wo werde ich die Mahlzeiten einnehmen? Ich sehe hier keinen Tisch!" Wieder die Senatorin.

„Die Mannschaft isst gemeinsam in der Messe, Senatorin. Für Sie werden wir selbstverständlich die Mahlzeiten hier servieren, wenn Sie dies wünschen!" Aha. Tafeek war also doch dabei.

Der Drazi platzierte die Abdeckung in der Dusche, klemmte sich das Werkzeug unter den Arm, verließ das kleine Bad und trat in den Hauptraum der Unterkunft, wo er die naserümpfende Senatorin, einen scheinbar gleichmütigen Minbari und einen entsetzlich genervten Captain vorfand.

„Darf ich Ihnen Tirk vorstellen, unser einziges Mannschaftsmitglied aus dem Volk der Drazi?", fragte Martel und trat neben den Lageristen und Handwerker. „Er koordiniert den Umbau Ihres Quartiers, Mam. Und er wird Ihnen sicher gleich einen Esstisch und die passende Sitzgelegenheit dazu bringen."

Tirk war verwirrt. „Nein?"

„Wie – nein?", fragte der Captain irritiert.

„Wir haben keine zusätzlichen Tische und Stühle an Bord, Sir. Also kann ich auch nichts davon hierher bringen." Das sollte der Captain doch eigentlich wissen, oder?

„Dann wirst du eben etwas aus der Messe hierher bringen!", zischte der Mensch leise und lächelte breit, bevor er lauter sagte: „Nichts, was wir nicht regeln könnten, oder, Tirk?"

„Angesichts dieses… Provisoriums, in dem Sie mich unterzubringen gedenken, erwarte ich nichts Großartiges, Captain…", entgegnete die Senatorin gereizt und setzte sich auf den einzigen Sessel im Raum.

„Wir werden uns sofort um die Angelegenheit kümmern, Mam. Tafeek wird sich von nun an um Sie kümmern und Ihnen gern das restliche Schiff zeigen, wenn Sie es wünschen…" Martel schob den Drazi vor sich her, bis sie auf dem Gang waren und die Tür hinter ihnen zu glitt. „… was für eine nette Frau!"

„Ich finde sie nicht nett.", meinte Tirk.

„Tirk… sag so etwas nie laut! Niemals, hörst du? Und nun schraub einen Tisch und zwei Stühle aus der Messe ab und bring sie zu unserem Gast." Der Captain rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ich gehe auf die Brücke und werde nicht mehr von dort weichen, bis wir die Dame wieder los sind…"

Tirk zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in die Messe. Eigentlich hatte er noch anderes zu erledigen, aber wenn der Captain sagte, er solle sich zuerst darum kümmern…

Als er mit einem kleinen Tisch (er hatte einen ausgewählt, der noch nicht so zerkratzt und abgenutzt aussah, wie die meisten in der Messe – schließlich dachte Tirk ja mit!) und seinem Werkzeugkoffer wieder vor dem Quartier der Senatorin ankam, öffnete sich die Tür und Tafeek trat mit zusammengepressten Lippen heraus, drängte sich an ihm wortlos vorbei und stapfte den Gang entlang. Es gehörte schon Einiges dazu, einen Minbari so zu reizen, dass er oder sie die Geduld verlor. Wie viel war wohl nötig, den bordeigenen Diplomaten in diesen Zustand zu versetzen? Andererseits, was ging es ihn an? Er sollte schließlich nur das Quartier der Senatorin mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen ausstatten. Und genau das würde er jetzt tun. Er betrat das Quartier durch die geöffnete Tür und stellte den Tisch ab. „Wo möchten sie ihn hin haben?"

Die Senatorin saß immer noch in dem Sessel, hatte aber mittlerweile einen Stapel Akten auf dem Beistelltischchen ausgebreitet und schaute angestrengt auf ihr Infopad, bevor sie den Kopf hob und eine fahrige Bewegung mit der Linken machte. „Irgendwo hin. Nicht in den Weg. Falls das in dieser Miniaturausgabe eines Quartiers überhaupt möglich ist."

Miniaturausgabe? Tirk teilte sich ein halb so großes Quartier mit Robert LeVar, einem menschlichen Ranger, was sollte er denn sagen? Er entschloss sich, am Besten nichts zu erwidern und blickte sich um: viel Platz gab es hier wirklich nicht mehr. „Reicht Ihnen auch ein Stuhl? Dann würde ich den Tisch dort aufstellen…", fragte er und deutete auf eine Nische.

„Als ich das letzte Mal in einen Spiegel blickte, war mein Hinterteil noch nicht so angeschwollen, dass ich es auf ZWEI Stühle verteilen müsste. Wenn sich das seither nicht geändert hat, genügt mir einer", erwiderte die Dame schnippisch, ohne den Blick von dem Infopad zu heben.

„Ich frage nur, weil Captain Martel befahl, zwei Stühle zu bringen."

„Dann befehle ich nun, dass ein Stuhl ausreicht."

Konnte sie das überhaupt? Ihm befehlen? David Martel war der Captain, der allen an Bord befehlen durfte. Und der hatte Tafeek beauftragt, sich um das Wohl der Senatorin zu kümmern. Bis auch dieser das Feld geräumt hatte. Wen sollte er nun fragen, was zu tun war? Am Besten, er schraubte erst einmal den Tisch fest, suchte danach einen Verantwortlichen und wenn dieser entschied, es solle noch ein zweiter Stuhl gebracht werden, dann würde er das tun. Jawohl. Das war ein guter Plan. Fand Tirk.

Schweigend machte er sich an die Arbeit, platzierte den Tisch vor der von ihm ausgewählten Nische, verankerte die Tischbeine und spürte bohrende Blicke in seinem Rücken. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte und zur Senatorin hinüber blickte, starrte diese mit gelangweilter Miene auf ihr Infopad. Minuten später erhob er sich, klopfte sich etwas Staub von den Hosenbeinen und sagte: „Ich hole jetzt den Stuhl."

Keine Antwort. Ob sie ihn vielleicht nicht gehört hatte? „Ich sagte, ich hole jetzt den Stuhl."

Die Senatorin sagte immer noch nichts, hob jedoch missbilligend eine Augenbraue und machte mit der Linken eine scheuchende Geste. Wie unhöflich. Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihn registriert und ‚entlassen'. Tirk schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verließ das Quartier. Auf dem Gang traf er Luval. „Weißt du, wo Tafeek ist?"

„Nein", antwortete der Minbari und lächelte entschuldigend. „Warum suchst du ihn?"

„Wegen der Senatorin. Sie will nur einen Stuhl, nicht zwei."

Luval's Lächeln veränderte sich kaum merklich – Tirk aber bekam es mit. Natürlich klang das absurd, aber so war es nun einmal. Warum sollte er das denn nun noch genauer erklären? Er suchte Tafeek und mehr nicht. „Wo könnte er sein?"

„In seinem _‚Büro'_ vielleicht?" Der Minbari zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und hastete weiter.

‚_Büro'_. Sehr witzig. Tirk hatte nie verstanden, was die Menschen damit ausdrücken wollten, wenn sie meinten, ein Platz in der Messe sei ein _‚Büro'_. Und genau dort saß Tafeek meistens, umgeben von stapelweise Dokumenten, Infopads und Teetassen. Auf größeren Schiffen hatten wirklich alle Offiziere so etwas wie ein Amtszimmer – an Bord der ‚Liandra' hatten sogar zwei Mannschaftsquartiere für den erst vor einigen Monaten ausgebauten Konferenzraum dran glauben müssen. Und für alle, die keinen festen Arbeitsplatz auf der Brücke, im Maschinenraum, der Krankenstation oder sonst besaßen, war die Messe das _‚Büro'_. Nun ja. Er musste sowieso in die Messe. Vielleicht konnte er ja zwischendurch sogar noch eine Kleinigkeit essen? Sicher war noch etwas vom Frühstück über.

Tafeek war nicht in der Messe. Sogar sein üblicher Platz war aufgeräumt und zeugte davon, dass der Minbari sich heute hier noch nicht hatte blicken lassen, um zu arbeiten. Was auch immer er Arbeiten nannte. Tirk versuchte, möglichst wenig mit Papieren und Computerdatenbänken zu tun zu haben. Für ihn war das Zeitverschwendung. Alles, was er zum Arbeiten brauchte, musste er anfassen können. Richtig anfassen. So wie den Stuhl, den er nun abschraubte. Erst einmal nur einen. Dann würde er etwas essen und dann den Minbari über Bordcom versuchen zu erreichen. Wegen dem zweiten Stuhl. Gute Idee. Noch war etwas Weißbrot über. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er noch etwas von dieser Köstlichkeit der Menschen abbekommen. Noch nie war ein Stuhl so derart schnell abgeschraubt.

###

„Ich dachte schon, es kommt niemand mehr um die Arbeit zu vollenden.", fauchte die Senatorin, als Tirk endlich in ihrem Quartier auftauchte.

„Ich musste erst nachfragen wegen…"

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, welches Zeitsystem hier verwendet wird, aber für mich ist bald Mittag! Und ich wünsche dann an diesem Tisch sitzen zu können! Auf einem Stuhl!"

„Sicher, Mam." Tirk schluckte. Erst hatte er ewig gebraucht, den Politoffizier ausfindig zu machen, der ihn an den Captain verwiesen hatte, der ihn wieder zurück an Tafeek verwies und schließlich die Antwort erhalten, er, Tirk, solle alles tun, was die Senatorin von ihm wünsche. Es war, als wollte niemand etwas mit der Dame zu schaffen haben. Und er wusste auch, warum. Wortlos schraubte er den Stuhl fest und als er damit fertig war, suchte er sein Werkzeug zusammen. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Frau Senatorin?"

„Mir das Mittagessen bringen. Ich nehme gedünsteten Weißfisch, dazu etwas Salat und Wasser."

„Weißfisch?"

„Gedünsteten Weißfisch. Dazu Salat und Wasser!"

Tirk bezweifelte, dass heute Fisch auf der Speisekarte stand. Oder überhaupt an Bord war. Es gab meist gar keine tierischen Speisen bei den Anla'Shok. Höchstens Temshwee-Eier. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas zu Mittag bringen." Innerlich bereitete der Drazi sich schon darauf vor, von der schnippischen Senatorin in der Luft zerfetzt zu werden, wenn er keinen Fisch auftreiben können würde. Aber wenn sie ihn danach aus ihren Diensten entlassen würde, könnte er sich endlich wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zuwenden.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand fest, dass es keinen Fisch für den hohen Gast geben würde. Nicht einmal Eier. Dafür eine relativ große Auswahl an Getreideprodukten, Obst und Flarn. Es gab immer Flarn. Grün und wohlschmeckend. Jeden Tag. Na'Feel und die Menschen maulten meist beim Anblick der Nationalspeise der Minbari, nicht aber Tirk. Er liebte Flarn. Und die lustigen Geräusche, die dann sein Magen nach dem Essen machte. Ob der Magen der Senatorin auch Geräusche machen würde? Besser, er fragte nicht. Er würde ihr nur einfach das Essen bringen und gehen.

A/N: TNG: T'Pel. Rangers: Teppel. Alles klar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Es. Ist. Grün."

„Das ist Flarn."

„Und es ist grün!"

„Weil Flarn nun einmal grün ist."

„Ich hatte Weißfisch bestellt! Keine grünen Brocken, wie ich sie auf Minbar schon ständig vorgesetzt bekomme!" Die Stimme der Senatorin bekam einen leicht keifenden Unterton.

„Die Minbari essen gern Flarn!", verteidigte Tirk die von ihm ausgewählte Speise.

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Minbari? Wachsen mir Knochen aus dem Kopf?" Nun keifte die Senatorin ganz offen. „Und der Salat ist dafür rot! Was… ach, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet einen DRAZI zum Essen holen zu schicken!"

Tirk entgegnete nichts. Nicht nur, weil alles, was er hätte sagen können, unhöflich gewesen wäre, sondern vor allem, weil ihm so schnell gar nichts einfiel. Als die Dame seufzend ihr Besteck aus der Serviette rollte, wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich entlassen zu haben!", fauchte Senatorin Teppel und begutachtete angewidert ein Stück Flarn, das sie mit der Gabel aufgespießt hatte.

Also blieb Tirk und beobachtete die Dame beim Essen. Dafür, dass sie Flarn nicht mochte, aß sie jedoch mit erstaunlichem Appetit, bemerkte er. Er hatte zwar bereits zwei Portionen Flarn verdrückt gehabt, bevor er der Senatorin ihr Tablett brachte, aber ihm lief trotzdem noch das Wasser im Mund zusammen, während er so dastand und zuschaute.

„Erzähle mir von diesem Schiff.", meinte Senatorin Teppel irgendwann, bevor sie sich dem Nachtisch zuwandte.

„Was soll ich darüber erzählen?", fragte Tirk verwirrt. Der Captain hatte wahrscheinlich bei der Begrüßung schon alles Interessante erwähnt gehabt – oder nicht?

„Höchstgeschwindigkeit, Bewaffnung, Mannschaftsstärke… eben so etwas!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich über so was sprechen darf…"

„Ach? Und wieso nicht?" Sie blickte nicht einmal von ihrem Teller auf, während sie mit ihm sprach.

„Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich das erzählen würde. Es könnte in die falschen Hände gelangen!" Entschlossen nichts zu verraten, warf der Drazi sich in die Brust.

„Glaubst du etwa, die Centauri könnten mich foltern und die Informationen aus mir herauspressen?" Sie war fertig und tupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab.

Auf diesen Gedanken war Tirk ja noch gar nicht gekommen! Natürlich, der Senatorin war nicht wohl dabei, allein zu einer Verhandlung mit den Centauri zu gehen! Sie hatte Angst und überspielte diese durch Arroganz, wie dumm von ihm, das nicht früher zu bemerken! „Ich hoffe nicht, dass die Centauri Sie foltern werden!"

„Nun, DAS hoffe ich auch!" Ein klitzekleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe bisher noch nie so ein Schiff wie dieses gesehen. Präsident Sheridan meinte, ein Schiff der ‚White Star'-Klasse würde unter Umständen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Wohingegen dieses… _dieses Schiff_ sehr unauffällig sei."

Damit hatte der Präsident wohl Recht. Die meisten hielten die ‚Liandra' für ein fliegendes Wrack. Was es trotz ständiger Reparaturen auch immer noch war. Zwar war es nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz dieser Crew generalüberholt worden, doch fast täglich fiel das eine oder andere System aus. Sehr zum Missfallen von Na'Feel, aber die fluchte sowieso den ganzen Tag vor sich hin.

„Aber andererseits müssen wohl versteckte Qualitäten hier sein – immerhin war es doch wohl dieses Schiff, das erst vor ein paar Wochen einen Centauri-Kreuzer…"

„Also DAS war ein Versehen!", fiel Tirk der Senatorin ins Wort, „Der Captain hatte nie die Absicht, auf den Kreuzer zu feuern!"

„Ein Versehen, so, so… Die Centauri sehen das etwas anders! Und nun bringt mich ausgerechnet dieses Schiff zu Verhandlungen mit ihnen. Ist das auch ein Versehen?", fragte sie schnippisch. „Oder gibt es hier eine geheime Waffe an Bord, gegen die die Centauri nichts auszurichten vermögen?"

Das Einzige, was Tirk am Ehesten als ‚geheime Waffe' in den Sinn kam, war Sarah Cantrell. Und wie sie weit über sich hinaus wachsen konnte, wenn man sie in die Enge trieb oder wütend machte. „Nein. Ich glaube, nicht."

„Glaubst du es nicht oder weißt du es nicht?", fragte die Senatorin.

Nun… jedes Mal, wenn sie in Tuzanor landeten, wurden neue Gerätschaften an Bord gebracht, die Na'Feel dann fluchend einbaute. Vielleicht war ja wirklich eine neue Waffe… „Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich glaube es auch nicht.", antwortete er.

Unzufrieden verzog die Senatorin das Gesicht. „Und wer, meinst du, könnte so etwas wissen, wenn überhaupt?"

Tirk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na'Feel vielleicht…"

„Dann bring mich zu ihm!", befahl sie und erhob sich.

„Na'Feel ist eine Frau!", rutschte es Tirk heraus. Warum auch immer.

Die Senatorin runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Wie dem auch sei: ich möchte mit _ihr_ sprechen."

„Wie Sie wünschen…" Tafeek hatte gesagt, dass Tirk die Wünsche der Senatorin erfüllen sollte. Und das würde er tun. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Narn Störungen hasste.

###

Wie immer drangen Flüche und lautes Geschepper aus dem Maschinenraum, was die Senatorin allerdings wenig zu beeindrucken schien. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als ein Schraubenschlüssel ihren Kopf nur knapp verfehlte. Tirk bewunderte die Senatorin insgeheim für ihre Haltung. „Na'Feel? Senatorin Teppel möchte mit dir sprechen!"

Die Technikerin war zunächst nicht zu sehen, dafür stellte sie abrupt die Flucherei ein. Dann erschien ihr Kopf hinter dem Antriebsreaktor, der einen Großteil des Raumes einnahm. „Bitte?"

Die Senatorin sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Na'Feel sah. „Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass auch NARN an Bord sind!"

„Ich bin die einzige Narn hier.", meinte Na'Feel und trat hinter dem Reaktor hervor, wobei sie sich die Hände in einem Lappen abwischte.

„Wir fliegen zu einem Treffen mit den Centauri und haben eine NARN an Bord! Wohlgemerkt an Bord eines Schiffes, das kürzlich erst einen Kreuzer der Centauri angegriffen hat!" Die Stimme der Senatorin drohte jeden Moment umzukippen. „Was hat sich Präsident Sheridan nur dabei gedacht? Will er unbedingt, dass die Verhandlungen scheitern?"

Das war nun wirklich eine Frage, die weder Tirk noch Na'Feel beantworten konnten. Die beiden Ranger schauten sich ratlos an.

„Geleite mich zurück in mein Quartier!", fauchte die Senatorin den Drazi an. „Und bring Captain Martel zu mir! SOFORT!"

David Martel verließ nur äußerst ungern die Kommandobrücke. Und noch viel weniger mochte er sich mit der vor Wut schäumenden Senatorin auseinandersetzen. Zur Unterstützung hatte er auch Tafeek (der sich mit einem Stapel Akten in einem der kleineren Lagerräume versteckt gehalten hatte) zum VIP-Quartier beordert, der nicht viel mehr Begeisterung aufbringen konnte. Aber wenigstens etwas mehr diplomatisches Feingefühl. Oder so. Tirk sah seine Chance gekommen, nun endlich wieder an seine reguläre Arbeit gehen zu können und verschwand, sobald ihm niemand mehr Beachtung entgegenbrachte.

Auf dem Weg zu Frachtraum Acht, dem größten an Bord, machte er noch einmal Halt in der Messe um sich um die Reste des Mittagessens zu kümmern. Dort fand er eine _etwas_ konsterniert wirkende Firell vor, die auf die Stelle starrte, wo einmal ein Tisch gestanden hatte. Als der Drazi den Raum betrat, hob sie mit glasigem Blick den Kopf und fragte leise: „Wo ist mein Tisch hin?"

Gut, dass die Minbari nur schlecht mit Veränderungen zurechtkamen, wusste Tirk. Aber wieso die Heilerin so derart erschüttert wirkte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. „Ich habe ihn in das Quartier der Senatorin gebracht.", erläuterte er kurz und wandte sich dem Buffet zu. Als er sich mit einem überquellenden Teller wieder umdrehte, starrte Firell immer noch auf die Lücke zwischen zwei einsam stehenden Stühlen.

‚Minbari!', dachte Tirk und setzte sich an den nächstgelegenen freien Tisch.

A/N: „Es ist grün" – erinnert sich noch wer an die TNG-Folge „Besuch von der alten Enterprise", in der Data Scotty aldebaranischen Whiskey anbietet? Ich konnte mich dieses Kalauers einfach nicht erwehren ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Erfindung der Fünf-Uhr-Teezeit der Menschen fand Tirk besonders ansprechend. Er mochte zwar Tee nicht besonders (egal, ob von den Menschen oder den Minbari), aber der alternativ angebotene Kaffee schmeckte ihm umso besser. Und natürlich die süßen Leckereien, die es dazu gab. Er pickte gerade mit den Fingerspitzen die letzten Krümel eines Sandtörtchens vom Teller auf, als sich Na'Feel zu ihm setzte. „Warum hattest du eigentlich die Senatorin vorhin in den Maschinenraum gebracht?", fragte die Narn und stellte ihre Teetasse ab.

Er schaute ihr in die glühend roten Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wollte dich fragen, ob wir irgendeine Geheimwaffe an Bord hätten."

„Wie kommt sie denn auf so eine Idee?"

Tirk überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Keine Ahnung. Muss irgendetwas mit Präsident Sheridan zu tun haben…"

„Aha." Na'Feel war nicht schlauer als zuvor.

Tirk überlegte kurz, ob er sich noch ein Törtchen holen sollte, als der Captain die Messe betrat, einen wild gestikulierenden Malcolm Bridges und einen recht blassen Tafeek im Schlepptau. „Schluss jetzt! Du hast ja Recht, aber ich verstehe _SIE_ auch!", meinte David barsch und ließ sich auf seinen üblichen Platz fallen. „Immerhin könnte der Erfolg der Verhandlungen davon abhängen!"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob das Gerät für Na'Feel's Physiologie geeignet ist!", entgegnete Malcolm und holte zwei Tassen Kaffee für sich und den Captain.

Die Narn horchte auf und blickte sich zu den beiden Menschen um. Tirk hatte beschlossen, sich einem Eclair zu widmen und stieß am Buffet mit Tafeek zusammen, der sich einen Julak-Tee eingoss. „Ist die Senatorin wieder ruhiger?", fragte der Drazi leise.

„Nein.", war Tafeek's knappe Antwort, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu den beiden immer noch streitenden Menschen hinüberging.

Tirk setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, an dem auch Na'Feel saß und auffällig unauffällig zu lauschen versuchte. „Meine Mutter sagte immer, es sei unhöflich, andere zu belauschen.", meinte er und biss in die klebrig süße Spezerei.

„Sie reden aber über mich!", murmelte Na'Feel und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Wenn es dich angeht, werden sie dich schon dazu holen." Tirk dachte da ganz pragmatisch.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man hinter meinem Rücken über mich redet!"

Dem Drazi war das gleich. Man hatte immer über ihn getuschelt, egal, wo er war. „Senatorin Teppel hat Angst."

Nun hatte Tirk Na'Feel's ganze Aufmerksamkeit: „Angst? Wovor?"

„Vor den Centauri, nehme ich an. Darum ist sie so… böse." Ein besseres Wort fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Na'Feel? Würdest du bitte einmal zu uns hinüber kommen?", fragte Malcolm laut und winkte die Narn heran.

Seiner Gesprächspartnerin beraubt, Teller und Tasse geleert, erhob sich Tirk und kehrte in den Frachtraum zurück. Er hatte noch zu tun. Wie immer.

###

Das Treffen mit den Centauri fand in neutralem Raum statt. Tirk erblickte zufällig durch ein Fenster im Frachtraum den sich nähernden Kreuzer. Ein kleines Shuttel verließ das Mutterschiff und würde wahrscheinlich an der Wartungsbucht andocken. Nichts, womit er zu tun haben würde. Außer, irgendetwas ginge zu Bruch. Dann würde man ihn rufen. Sonst nicht. Er schob noch den letzten Vorratsbehälter an seinen Platz, damit war seine Arbeit für heute beendet.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier kam ihm Senatorin Teppel entgegen, gefolgt von Captain Martel, Dulann und Tafeek. „Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass ein Centauri dieses Schiff betritt und vielleicht sogar der Narn begegnet! Und ich werde allein gehen! Keine Widerrede!"

„Aber Na'Feel trägt jetzt ein Holonetz und sieht wie ein Mensch aus! Niemand wird sie erkennen!", erklärte David Martel und hatte Mühe, mit der immer noch aufgebrachten Senatorin Schritt zu halten.

Tirk drückte sich flach an die Wand des Ganges, um die Gruppe durchzulassen. Na'Feel als Mensch? Das würde er nur zu gern sehen! Kurzerhand änderte er sein Ziel und suchte den Maschinenraum auf: nur Jackson war dort und überwachte den Antrieb. Keine Spur von Na'Feel. Vielleicht war sie ja in der Messe? Wenn nicht, konnte er sich dort wenigstens noch ein zweites Abendessen holen…

Tatsächlich war Na'Feel auch dort nicht. Auch kein Gesicht, das er noch nicht kannte. Aber es gab noch etwas von der leicht scharfen blauen Suppe! Mehr als nur getröstet ließ sich Tirk nieder und begann zu essen. Er war gerade beim zweiten Teller, als eine Erschütterung das Schiff traf: hatte man etwa auf sie geschossen?

Als der Alarm losging, wusste Tirk, dass etwas mit den Centauri ganz und gar nicht glatt gegangen war. „Alle auf ihre Stationen!", drang aus den Lautsprechern und allgemeine Hektik machte sich breit.

Tirk's „Station" war im Angriffsfall der Maschinenraum, wo die Schadensmeldungen eintrafen, noch bevor die Brücke informiert wurde – damit gleich Handwerker und Techniker losgeschickt werden konnten. Also rannte der Drazi dorthin und sah Na'Feel – wie immer, nicht als Mensch. „Beweg dich! Auf der Brücke ist die Navigationskonsole ausgefallen!", brüllte ihm die Narn entgegen. Er schnappte sich den nächstbesten Werkzeugkoffer und machte sich auf zur Brücke.

Auch dort herrschte Hektik. Kitaro, der Pilot, rieb sich die Hand und fluchte laut vor sich hin: die Konsole vor ihm hatte offensichtlich gebrannt. Tirk zwängte sich an ihm vorbei und wischte die Reste des Löschschaums weg, um den Schaden zu begutachten: nur ein paar verschmorte Kabel. „Du musst eine andere Steuerungseinheit suchen. Ich brauche etwas Zeit.", meinte der Drazi und begann, die Abdeckung zu lösen.

„Zeit haben wir nicht!", rief David Martel als das Schiff erneut getroffen wurde.

„Schilde runter auf zwanzig Prozent!", brüllte irgendjemand. Wahrscheinlich Luval.

Tirk ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er würde die Konsole notdürftig zusammen flicken, so dass sie ihren Dienst tun würde. Bis er Zeit haben würde, sie vollständig zu reparieren. Die Abdeckung hatte einige unschöne Löcher abbekommen.

„Die Centauri rufen uns!" LeVar.

„Durchstellen!", befahl Captain Martel und das Holobild eines aufgebrachten Centauri-Kommandanten erschien über der Zentralkonsole.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?", fauchte der Centauri.

„Wieso greift ihr mein Schiff an?", fragte David zurück.

„Wir sind zu einem Treffen mit Senatorin Teppel gekommen, stattdessen schickt man uns unser Shuttle zurück mit drei Leichen an Bord! Centauri-Leichen! Der Pilot und die Wachen!", erklärte der Centauri wütend. „SO beginnt man Kriege!"

„Das kann nicht sein! Die Senatorin ist an Bord des Shuttles gegangen! Und eure Leute waren lebendig!", verteidigte sich der Captain der ‚Liandra'.

„Ach? Dann hat sich die Senatorin wohl in Luft aufgelöst, nachdem sie meine Männer getötet hat, was?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist! Wir werden es herausfinden!", meinte David.

Tirk war fertig mit der Notreparatur und winkte Kitaro heran. Schön war es nicht geworden, aber die Steuerung war wieder hergestellt.

„Oh, wir WERDEN das herausfinden! Auf Centauri-Art! Und die Allianz wird dafür bluten!" Damit verschwand das Bild des fremden Kommandanten.

Viel mehr bekam Tirk nicht mehr mit, Na'Feel rief ihn zu anderen Reparaturarbeiten auf das unterste Deck. Da sie keine Treffer mehr abbekamen, ging er davon aus, dass sich die Centauri zurückgezogen hatten. Aber was auch immer da vorhin geschehen war: es war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Er war gerade fertig mit der letzten Reparatur, die Na'Feel ihm zugeteilt hatte, als David Martel ihn über Lautsprecher ausrief: „Tirk, bitte in den Konferenzraum!"

Er packte die Werkzeuge in den Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg. Dort angekommen erwartete ihn der gesamte Kommandostab. „Tirk, ist dir an Senatorin Teppel irgendetwas aufgefallen?", fragte Dulann und deutete auf einen freien Sessel.

Der Drazi setzte sich und überlegte. „Was sollte mir denn auffallen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Irgendetwas, ganz gleich… wie wirkte die Senatorin auf dich?", hakte der Captain nach.

„Ich glaube, sie hatte Angst.", war das erste, das ihm einfiel. „Und darum war sie so."

„Wie – SO?", platzte Sarah hervor.

„Na, so… halt. Böse. Unzufrieden." Wie sollte er das nur erklären? „Nichts war gut. Und sie wollte wissen, ob wir eine Geheimwaffe an Bord hätten."

„Captain… David, ich bleibe dabei: irgendetwas ist von Anfang an faul gewesen!", meinte Malcolm leise und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Ich glaube nicht, was uns der Centauri erzählt hat! Sie haben die Senatorin entführt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" Er beugte sich vor und blickte der Reihe nach allen Anwesenden in die Gesichter. „Warum hatten die Centauri ausgerechnet auf Senatorin Teppel als Verhandlungspartnerin bestanden? Sie hatte Zugang zu empfindlichen Daten, das wurde von Minbar bestätigt!"

„Als Mitglied des Unterausschusses für Verteidigungsfragen ist das natürlich.", meldete sich Tafeek zu Wort. „Viele Senatoren der Allianz sitzen in unterschiedlichen Ausschüssen. Bis vor einem Jahr war die Senatorin noch in einem Ausschuss für landwirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit."

Nun verstand Tirk gar nichts mehr. Was hatten irgendwelche parlamentarischen Ausschüsse mit drei toten Centauri und einer verschwundenen Senatorin zu tun?

„Captain, ich möchte gern das Quartier der Senatorin untersuchen" Firell sprach leise wie immer und fast hätte Tirk sie überhört.

A/N: Julak-Tee ist in meiner Vision das Minbari-Äquivalent zu Kaffee. Könnte unter Umständen später noch mal wichtig werden, ich kämpfe derzeit einen Sturm von Ideen in meinem Kopf nieder. Abwarten, weiter lesen, ich arbeite noch an Nachfolgeepisoden…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

So langsam hätte dieser Tag einmal zu Ende gehen können, fand Tirk. Aber nein, Captain Martel hatte sie ja unbedingt mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch den Hyperraum jagen müssen. Kein Wunder, dass sich die notreparierte Hauptsteuerung wieder verabschiedet hatte. Dass der Antrieb das überhaupt mitmachte! Aber der zunehmenden Lautstärke von Na'Feel's Flüchen nach zu urteilen, würde das auch nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Der Drazi war unter die Konsole geklettert und erneuerte die Kabelbündel, die er erst vor einigen Stunden erneuert hatte. Dabei hatte er auch einen leicht angeschmorten Konverter entdeckt, der höchstwahrscheinlich für den neuerlichen Brand verantwortlich war. Neben der Tatsache, dass die ‚Liandra' nicht für eine Hetzjagd im Hyperraum konzipiert worden war.

„Sir, ich empfange ein Signal… könnten die Centauri sein!" Luval klang etwas verunsichert.

„Wie weit entfernt?", fragte David und stupste Tirk versehentlich mit seinem Stiefel an. „Entschuldige…"

„Bekommen Sichtkontakt in fünf… vier… drei… zwei… jetzt!"

Tirk, immer noch unter der Konsole, konnte nichts sehen.

„Rufen!", befahl David und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Durch die Löcher in der verbrannten Abdeckung der Konsole konnte Tirk ein wenig von dem Hologramm sehen, das in der Mitte des Raumes erschienen war. Und wie immer fragte der Drazi sich, warum die Centauri so fürchterliche Dinge mit ihren Haaren anstellten. Was würde er wohl tun, wenn er Haare hätte?

„Waren wir nicht deutlich genug, Ranger? Ich sagte, wir…"

„Wir möchten gern _‚Senatorin Teppel'_ wieder haben, wenn es keine Umstände bereitet.", erklärte der Captain der Anla'Shok seelenruhig.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wenn ja, kann ich nicht darüber lachen, Mensch!", entrüstete sich der Centauri-Captain.

„Das Gleiche dachte ich, als mir unsere Heilerin ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse vorlegte." David tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf – direkt neben Tirk's Kopf.

Der Centauri schwieg eine kurze Zeit, dann meinte er: „Ah ja. Gut. Ich bezweifele jedoch, dass die _Senatorin_ den Wunsch verspürt, zurückzukehren."

„Davon war ich ausgegangen." Tirk konnte nicht sehen, wie der Captain Malcolm Bridges ein Zeichen gab, der daraufhin ein Signal sendete. „Darum war ich so frei, einige Schiffe zur Unterstützung zu rufen…"

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", rief der Centauri aus, „Ihr werdet doch nicht ernsthaft im Hyperraum das Feuer eröffnen!"

„Wir können auch vorher in den Normalraum zurückspringen, wenn dir das lieber ist!" David Martel's Fuß tappte immer noch ungeduldig neben Tirk's Kopf auf und nieder.

„'White Star' 76 und 103 fragen, ob sie den Antrieb der Centauri lahm legen sollen!", teilte Sarah Cantrell mit.

Da Tirk mit der zweiten Notreparatur nun fertig war, kletterte er unter der Konsole hervor, blieb jedoch auf dem Boden sitzen und beobachtete das Hologramm, das sich nun veränderte, als der Captain der Centauri zur Seite geschoben wurde und das Abbild einer Frau erschien. „Ich habe die Ranger anscheinend unterschätzt…"

„_Senatorin Teppel!_ Wie schön, Sie gesund und munter zu sehen!" Auch wenn ein Lächeln David's Mund umspielte, so sprühten seine Augen vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Oh, Sie wissen doch, dass das nicht mein richtiger Name ist, Captain. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie die Wahrheit so schnell herausfinden würden, aber das wird mir eine Lehre für die Zukunft sein." Die Centauri, die sich als menschliche Senatorin ausgegeben hatte, lächelte milde.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, Sie sind herzlich und höchst nachdrücklich eingeladen, zurück auf mein Schiff zu kommen. Auf Minbar gibt es einige Leute, die sicher gern mit Ihnen das eine oder andere besprechen möchten!"

„Aber Captain! Ich bin Bürgerin der Centauri-Republik! Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, mich zurück nach Minbar zu bringen, würde man das als Entführung werten! Und Sie wissen ja selbst, wie angespannt die Beziehung zwischen Centauri Prime und der Allianz im Moment sind…" Sie lächelte nun noch breiter. „Außerdem ist auch dieses Schiff nicht ganz ohne Unterstützung unterwegs…"

„Captain, ich empfange die Signaturen von drei weiteren Kreuzern der Centauri….", meldete Luval.

Langsam, sehr langsam ließ David Martel seine verschränkten Arme sinken, ohne den Blick vom Hologramm zu wenden. „Ein Feuergefecht im Hyperraum ist Wahnsinn, da hatte Ihr Captain schon ganz Recht…"

„Na dann… bedanke ich mich für den Transport, Captain Martel. Und bestellen Sie Präsident Sheridan schöne Grüße von mir. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, warum er mich ausgerechnet mit der ‚Liandra' hat reisen lassen. Sie auch?" Das Hologramm löste sich auf und alle auf der Brücke hielten den Atem an.

„Wir waren nur ein wenig zu langsam…", meinte Malcolm Bridges und durchbrach damit das Schweigen.

„Wenn der Präsident schon vorher etwas ahnte, warum hat er überhaupt diesen Flug genehmigt?"; fragte Kitaro Sasaki, der nun wieder seinen Platz an der Hauptkonsole eingenommen hatte.

„Weil ihm wahrscheinlich die Beweise fehlten. Aber es ist vermessen, anzunehmen, dass er ausgerechnet UNS zutraute, noch vor dem Treffen die Wahrheit zu erkennen." Der Captain wirkte nicht gerade glücklich.

Tirk war schon beinahe an der Tür, als Sarah meinte: „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können! Stellt euch vor, man hätte uns zu einem offiziellen Empfang eingeladen! Mit Tanz und allem, was dazu gehört!"

Tanzen? Tirk konnte nicht tanzen. Konnten es die Minbari? Je länger er auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier darüber nachdachte, desto lächerlicher erschien ihm dieser Gedanke. Allein die Vorstellung, Dulann und Firell im Walzerschritt… nein, das war absurd. Noch absurder war es jedoch, hungrig ins Bett zu gehen, egal, wie lang der Tag auch schon gewesen war bis jetzt. Er würde sich noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Messe gönnen. Sicher war noch etwas Essbares da. Vielleicht sogar Flarn?

ENDE

A/N: So – das war also ein kurzer Abstecher in Tirk's Welt. Ich war erst am Überlegen, ob ich unserem dicken Lieblings-Drazi noch eine Tanzstunde spendieren sollte, entschloss mich aber dagegen. Wer sollte ihm auch das Tanzen beibringen? Firell als steppendes Wunderkind? Na'Feel im Tango-Dress? Nee, nee, dann lieber ein oder zwei Kapitel weniger…


End file.
